Encased
by Shadowfang of Austria's house
Summary: Desiree and her little sister are taken in off the streets by Alois and his devilish butler. Claude has Desiree in his web, the more she struggles the more trapped she becomes. Can Neera save her sisters soul in time or is she already to far gone...


ENCASED

This is i think at about M or maybe a T. It isn't a yaoi or yuri, there is none of that in this story. There is only very mild (very mild. Nothing explicit. Its more or less sugestive but i don't write what happens...) sexual content.

Desiree wandered the streets with her little sister Neera. Their parents were killed when Neera was just a baby, she didn't remember them. Desiree was fourteen at the time, now she was twenty-seven. She and her sister had an otherworldly look of beauty about them, more people would notice if they weren't in rags, begging for their next meal.

Desiree provided a lot of the little money they did receive, Neera was a sticky fingered thief, though her elder sister didn't say anything, she was just as hungry and they were never caught. Mostly because nobody thought to suspect women of stealing, but also because Neera was good at whatever she did.

Neera was fourteen now, petite, like her older sister, but with long auburn hair and pale blue eyes, they matched her skin which was pale as well. Desiree had long blond hair and green eyes and the same skin as her little sister.

"Look Claude", they both looked from where the voice was coming from. "They're in absolute rags", he proclaimed loudly. He was a well kempt noble boy with short strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Desiree looked to who she thought must be Claude, her heart nearly stopped.

He looked strait into her eyes, she shivered. It was like he could see into the very depth of her soul. He had short untidy black hair, tanish skin, golden eyes and he was incredibly tall.

He was wearing a black tailcoat and his smaller friend was wearing a purple jacket. "Why don't you come here and say that?" Neera was always one to get fired up really quickly. Who Desiree thought was Claude, furrowed his brow and scowled. "Neera, don't start", she said quietly. She was afraid of this man, he emanated power and control.

"Hey girl", he said to Neera. Still fuming she looked over at him. "Catch", he said throwing a piece of food. They were both ashamed of them selves for trying to get as much of it as possible.

"Lets have them over Claude"; he seemed exited at the prospect of company. "He's a great cook, just you wait". Normally they would have turned down the offer but they hadn't been able to get as much food as usual and they were half starved.

They trailed behind the noble kid like lost dogs, people starred, they didn't care, they never did. It started to rain lightly and the man named Claude gave the little rich snob a raincoat. He then looked back at Neera and Desiree, took of his coat, and draped it over their heads.

Desiree inhaled deeply, it smelled wonderful. They stopped at a golden-gated mansion, it was huge. They opened the door and walked inside. Claude stepped in front of them and said, "You may make use of the water closet and I will mend your cloths". Desiree let Neera go first, she handed her cloths to Desiree who handed them to Claude who took them away.

Just as she finished he came back with cloths that looked nothing like they use to. They looked new and wonderful. Neera stepped out fully dressed. "This feels amazing", she said. Desiree then took her turn, getting cloths that looked just as new as Neeras

She understood how Neera felt; it did feel nice to be clean and fresh again. Claude led them silently to the dinning hall; it was huge, only the boy sat. He motioned for them to sit on either side of him. Neera started off slow, "What's your name?" "I'm Alois Trancy, who are you?" Desiree thought it was cute how they seemed to forget what happened before.

She saw something in her sister's eyes; it was an odd kind of sparkle. Desiree longed to talk to Claude like Neera talked to Alois. "What's wrong Desiree?"

"O-oh, nothing", she said blushing. Neera sat confused for a minute; the realization came to her face. She gave a huge grin and giggled. "Somebody has a crush", she giggled out. Alois laughed to, "Not on the butler I hope", he laughed. "N-no", I yelled, turning scarlet.

"Calm down children", Claude said walking out, "And my good woman". Desiree hid her face. The other two stifled their laughter. Claude almost smiled at his little joke. He set down plates full of delicious looking food in front of them, then stood behind his master, his face impassive.

Desiree and Neera scarfed down their food, then sat back, completely full. Alois ordered Claude to let them stay the night and to prepare them a room. He complied. Desiree and Neera, once in their room, spoke in low hushed tones to each other.

"What do we do when we have to leave?" "I don't know", Desiree answered. "I don't feel I can go back to that", she sobbed. "Me either", Desiree soothed. The jumped as Alois burst through the doors. "You don't need to worry", he said proudly.

"W-why?" "Well Desiree, Claude could use some extra help and Neera, I get awfully bored here all by myself". Desiree and Neera looked at each other "We can stay here?" He nodded. Neera grabbed Alois's hand and sobbed out a thank you.

Desiree just watched, Claude, she noticed, was hiding in the shadows, watching as well. Desiree waved slightly; he just starred, eyes evaluating her, she felt like he was looking right through her. He motioned for her to come to him. Her heart pounded as she followed him away from the warm happy scene back in the room.

"If you are to be a maid you must dress like one, stand still", he said taking her messurments. She hardly dared to breath, something was defiantly different about him, she doubted he was even human. It was the way he moved and talked. To somebody who didn't have experience with supernatural phenomenon, he would look absolutely human.

She shivered when his hand brushed across her skin. He snickered, "have you figured it out already?" He blew in her ear, she jumped back. "It's alright, I'm not after your soul, it's the boys, don't worry, he knows".

She was frozen, she couldn't even move she was so afraid. She knew demons don't lie but one killed her parents, they may not lie but they are unpredictable. He pushed her against the wall and his face was inches from hers.

He smiled, he was a sadist. Desiree looked away; his eyes were burrowing into her skin. "Behave your self girl, I know everything that goes on here, don't try a thing, my spiders will report to me", as he spoke she saw a spider web in the corner with a large spider that seemed to stare straight at her.

She nodded, her body ridged with fear, but as it does, that small annoying part of her brain argued that a small part of her like this. She beat that little annoying voice and stuffed it in the closet. He barred his teeth, snapped his jaws millimeters from her face, smiled and walked away.

She was left standing, heart pounding, in the dark room. She hurried back to where Neera was. She and the little noble brat were getting to comfy for her liking. "Alright break it up", Desiree said. "Oh", so Neera said, letting her temper get ahead of her again, "You get to go make out with the butler and I have to stay arms length from Alois?"

"Th-that's not what happened", Desiree shouted back. Claude walked in to escort Alois off to bed. "Nothing happened my lady", he starred but didn't seem to really see. Desiree looked away, deliberately avoiding his gaze. "You know Desiree, Alois put you under my orders", he said just loud enough for her to hear. He smiled cruelly at her and walked out of the room.

Neera noticed something was wrong. "Sis, what's the matter, what went on between you and him? That wasn't normal". She used a signing language they invented so they could more effectively communicate long distances without being caught. "He scary, he threatened me, he not human".

Neeras eyes widened, she knew what that meant, since he was serving Alois, if Alois didn't want them to leave then they wouldn't.

Desiree and Neera slept in the same bed, they always have, the only problem was that Desiree couldn't sleep. She was restless and scared, so she did what she always did. She got up walked out the front door and just wandered.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" she froze as his voice pierced the still night air. "Where are you headed off to?" She ignored him, hoping he would go away. She jumped at the feel of cloth against her skin. "It's quite cold out", he said slipping his tailcoat around her shoulders. She shrugged it off and continued walking.

She looked at Claude; he was just starring up at the sky, his expression unreadable. She hid away in a maze of a garden and just sat there. He found her very shortly, she knew he would. "What do you want", she cried softly. He sat down and wrapped her in his coat.

"You know, that's a good question…what do I want?" he spoke the last part slowly and started to push himself on her. "P-please no", she cried hoarsely. "What?" he slowly whispered his words.

He slid his hand up her nightshirt and gripped her back. His breath clouded in the air then disappeared. He smiled, he liked this abuse, the fear scent, the control, the resistance, it all exited him.

She pushed him away, he let her. "I don't even know you", she said, unsure. "Ah, yes but you want to". "You know", he started, "I wouldn't wander so…unprotected if I were only a human", he grinned evilly.

"W-why?" her heart raced. "Because, lets just say I'm not the only demon, no scratch that, hungry demon who wanders these grounds". He just got up and walked away. Desiree became aware of every shuffle in the dark, every shadow and sound. Desiree watched Claude walk back to the house for a second.

She stood up and charged after him crying, "Don't leave me alone". He smiled in satisfaction. He was very manipulative and very good at it. He had her walk just ahead of him; she looked nervously around at every slight crackle.

Neera woke up to a cry, she looked over at Desiree, she wasn't there. She got up quietly and started to open the door. Claude was standing with Desiree, and seeing the expression on her face he started to explain. "Don't even think that, I was just making my rounds when I saw her wandering the grounds, I offered to escort Desiree back because I needed to lock the door".

She looked at Desiree, as if searching for the answer; she just looked down right scared. She shuffled in the room and went to go lie down. Claude closed the door and walked away, leaving a petrified Desiree and a confused Neera behind.

Desiree woke up, Neera was already gone. She got up at a knock on the door. Claude walked in, face unreadable, and handed her a maid's outfit. "C-Claude", she trembled as he walked towards the door. He didn't respond, he just stopped. "Y-you said that there are other demons, right?" He nodded. "Alois is well protected but what about-".

"If Neera stays near him, which she will, she'll be fine. If you stay close to me you'll be fine". He spoke then just walked away, leaving a conflicted Desiree to change. She slipped on a short black and pink dress. She sighed and went to see what was required.

Alois and Neera sat talking in the dinning hall, Claude stood behind him, his eyes told her to come do the same. Neera looked at her sister, she looked miserable. Neera looked questioningly at her sister who just shook her head. Alois had told her just a few minutes before that his butler was a demon.

She had pretended to be shocked but she figured as much. She was scared for her sisters sake, Alois said that he was interested in her, he could tell. Desiree stood, defeated, at his side, the whole day she was always close by his side. Neera knew something was up; she couldn't even get a single word out of her.

She didn't even seem to sleep any more, at least not in the same room. Neera had told her troubles to Alois, he listened but couldn't offer a solution. Neera decided to investigate. She followed closely behind her sister, hiding her presence, till she stopped suddenly. Claude stepped out of the shadows and Desiree continued walking.

The walked to a drafty stone stairway leading downwards. They followed it to the bottom; Neera remained hidden but almost gasped. It was a huge, warm, dimly lit study. Desiree trailed after him like a kit follows its mother. He sat down on a small dark couch, she sat next to him, shivering from fear, and her wrapped her in a cloak.

She slowly nodded off, and Claude did something weird. He made an odd gesture with his hand. He made a fist the stuck out his index and middle finger. He pressed into Desiree's chest then pulled away an odd blue, liquidy trail. He then put his fingers to his chest, absorbed it, pulled a red stream from his body and put it in Desiree's.

He picked her up and walked down a long dark tunnel. Neera tried to run after them but the tunnel seemed to just evaporate. She banged on the wall, she didn't know where her sister was, she could be dying right now. She started to cry.

"Why are you in Claude's study?" she jumped at the voice. "He took her", she cried. "He took her away and I can't get her now". He wiped away her tears and put a comforting hand on her back.

"I ordered him not to hurt her", he said. He led her away, he had lied but she calmed down. Even he was afraid of his study, odd things went on down there. He knew that Claude wanted Desiree, but he'd kick himself for wanting a human.

Desiree's head spun, it was the oddest feeling she had every experienced. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Claude was there too, he was carrying her. The next thing she noticed was what seemed to be a stone ruin. The roof was gone and cracks spidered the floor.

She was placed on a bench; it was made of stone as well. She felt an irrational calm in the air, nothing stirred, birds, cicadas, crickets, nothing. Claude smiled seductively. He bit into his hand, then hers. He pressed the two wounds together and chanted in some strange language.

She felt drained of her energy, that changed quickly. She writhed in agony and howled. Claude just kept her pressed down. Eventually she stopped moving and closed her eyes. Claude cradled her against him, breathed a quiet "wake up", and nibbled ever so gently on her ear.

She shivered, passion coursing through her body. She gasped. "N-no, don't do this, I beg you". "Why not", he sighed back. Her stomach did a flip as their lips touched, his hands trailed slowly up and down her body. She shook her head. "Not here, not now", she cried softly.

"When? Where?" He seemed eager to get his hands on her. Something inside her changed, like a rubber band pulled to tight finally snapped. She grew in confidence, "When I feel like it, where I feel like it". He cheered internally, she was now half demon, she could live forever as long as serious injuries were avoided.

He bit, slightly harder then before, on her neck. She growled and pushed him off. "Not now", she repeated. He glared with and evil grin of his face and nodded.

Neera walked with Alois back to her and Desiree's room. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "She's going to be okay", he said quietly, "I know she will".


End file.
